The Time that Zoro was Silent
by FashaJeagerjaques
Summary: Zoro gets injured and is left mute. During this time, Sanji has a new view and a new feeling of...caring? For the Marimo!


What luck i have today! The stupid marimo got himself into a thing I like to call, temporary vocal rest. Here is what happened. It was about 2 nights ago when there was a very large storm. Zoro, Franky, Luffy, and I were all on deck maintaining the sails and keeping the upper deck in proper order. Zoro was turning around when a gigantic wave surged over the deck and sent Zoro straight into the railing. His throat was smashed into the railing and he nearly choked. Nobody noticed Zoro's absence until after the storm had passed. I was heading up to check on Nami and Robin when I saw him on his hands and knees coughing and holding his neck. I bent down beside him and saw a huge bruise where his hand was and I sighed. "What happened to you marimo? Can't catch your breath? Or are you just trying to get out of work? " He glared at me darkly and coughed out what I thought was the word "Chopper". I nodded and jogged down to the infirmary. I yelled in to the room, " Oi! Chopper. Zoro says he needs you on deck. I think it has something to do with his throat. " Chopper then immediately ran out past me to the deck. After that I went to the kitchen and started on dinner for the rest of the crew. At dinner, Zoro came in with Chopper and had a bandage wrapped around his neck and was holding a notepad and a pen. Zoro sat down alongside Chopper and Nami as usual and started writing something. He then sighed silently and held up the paper so the whole crew could see it. Nami read it aloud. " I bruised my throat and I am not allowed to speak for the next few days so it can heal. " He then gave a 'hold on ' gesture with his finger and wrote something else. He held it back up and and this time, Franky read it. " I will be communicating with writing and other non- verbal actions only." After Franky finished reading, there was a short moment of silence before Nami asked, " How the heck did you do that? " Zoro wrote a little bit and held it up. ' Ship moved. Got thrown onto rail. Couldn't breath. ' I snorted in the swordsman's general direction and chided him. " So, the great ' Santorryuu Zoro ' was taken down by a little wave. Ha! I knew you were a crappie fighter, but this is sad. " I then laughed. I looked his way and was received a response of a pointed finger at me and a slicing motion across the neck. He then mouthed the words ' your dead love cook. ' I shrugged and continued supper as usual. Over the next few days Luffy asked lots of questions to see how Zoro would answer and I made many a jab at the lazy swordsman's pride and dignity. Chopper removed his bandages after 3 days and told everyone that Zoro had only one day left till he could talk again. Zoro shrugged indifferently while Robin smiled along with the others. " That's good. It has been weird with out hearing Zoro and Sanji fighting and yelling. " Every one looked at Luffy for a moment for saying this, then they all turned towards me and Zoro. Nami asked to no one particularly between me and the marimo, " Why haven't you guys been fighting? Zoro can still fight. You guys have some secret peace treaty or something that we don't know about? " Zoro shook his head and held up a paper that said, ' I haven't said anything to Sanji that bothered him. He hasn't said anything to me that bothered me imperticularly so we have not had any reason to fight. Plus, Chopper said I should not risk further injury to my throat or i could never talk again. ' We all let this sink in for a second. Soon after, Zoro stood up and motioned to Luffy to follow and then saluted to the rest of us as he and Luffy headed down to the front deck. I layed out the food on the table and walked outside to see what those 2 idiots were up to. Here is what I saw and let me tell you, it was not what I expected to see. Zoro was sitting leaning against the mast with an inhaler in his mouth while Luffy was shaking another one prepping it to be used. Zoro dropped the first one and grabbed the other out of Luffy's hand and breathed deeply using the inhaler. Luffy sat crisscross in front of Zoro and frowned at Zoro. " So, why don't you want anyone to see this again? " Zoro took the inhaler out of his mouth and wrote down something. Luffy read it slowly out loud. " Crew make fun. Think I weak. Don't want ero cook to have something over me. " He scratched his head and replied, " Huh. I guess that makes sense. But how much longer till your back to normal, Zoro? " Zoro looked up thoughtfully then held up a finger. "One day? " Zoro nodded. I walked away and lit up a cigarette and smiled in understanding. So, Luffy was actually giving Zoro inhalers not asking him questions. That explains alot. And, now that I am thinking about it... he held his breath as he walked out with Luffy. He chose Luffy, because he would never be mean to him or think he was weak for needing help breathing. I sighed. I guess that little scene back there does make me feel a little bad about teasing him. But, only a little. I walked away smiling and decided to let the marimo have a day of peace. I also realized another thing as I walked away from the deck. I was actually being nice to the crappie swordsman. If you had said that I would be nice to him about 2 years ago I would have laughed my head off. But, now that I was actually gonna do it, it seems... regular. Huh. Well, I definitely ain't tellin' the marimo any of this. 


End file.
